creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benjaminthewill123123
Archive 1 Archive 4 Archive 2 Archive 5 Archive 3 Archive 6 Welcome to the new talk page Before you start bombarding me with stupidity I have a few rules for the use for this page. #Sign your posts #Don't over spam it #Always create a new header (Failure to do so will result in a stupid one being made for you) #Enjoy or some shit 19:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me from chat? what did i do? Tell me. GamerGal300 (talk) 21:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC)GamerGal300 S.S Creepypasta Tis ship is mighty fine. Mr. Kostopoman (talk) 22:05, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Shit patrol Yeah, this user http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nikhyuga left a JtK Rip-off, a spin-off to another Jtk Rip-off, it was "Needs Editing" and the title was bad. Enjoy. Plus, if somebody is uspposed to get bans for two different things at the same time, do they stack? In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 16:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I HATE U!!!!! U DELETED MEH CREEPYPASTA FOR NO RESON I HATE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HauntedGamer (talk) 21:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC)HauntedGamer IT TOOK MEH SO LONG AND U DELETED IT!!!!!!!!!!! HauntedGamer (talk) 22:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC)HauntedGamer L3ENG This user: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dreamfeaster Has gotten the L2ENG template twice, so could you take care of that. Also, just out of interest, what template would go there after the iriginal L2ENG warning for a Needs Editing page? In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 09:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) please tell me what was wrong with my creepypasta the bag faces?Soultaker22100 (talk) 18:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) 20:35, April 30, 2013 Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk | contribs) deleted page File:ERMAHGERDWERMJERF.PNG (Cleanup) What was that for? -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 01:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay seriously, why was my image deleted? And remember: Gravy ain't no vegetable: It's the most BITCHINest BITCH fruit. 22:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Applications Threads User talk:LOLSKELETONS#User Rights Applications Threads I don't think the opposition for Tent's application is THAT strong... Leave it open until Sloshed looks at it. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 21:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hai, you're an admin, so here you go... I found somebody using a forbidden word in chat. Here's the cap I took: http://i.imgur.com/bc30Ryu.png Bye have a beautiful time. [[User:TentakleTherapist|'Tentakle']][[User talk:TentakleTherapist|'Therapist']] 05:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) question regarding removal of pasta Hello, can you please tell me why the MELEE pasta at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MELEE was removed from the site? apparently it was a spinoff or about blacklisted content, if so then I do not see why it is mentioned in the list of pastas that can not have spin-offs on this site at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HeWhoDiedHere/Creepypasta_That_Cannot_Be_Spin-offed ? thx Kira1000 (talk) 14:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Shtap You were the one who ninja'd me deleting the page ;_; LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 22:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Why was my Creepypasta removed? Why was my Creepypasta Pokémon Yellow taken down? I'm not violating any rules, and i don't see what it should be a spin-off of, i've never seen th ideas that i was using, such as binary code, or asylum-related endings. Slenderwood Yo Why do you keep putting, then removing the ajax template on the Slenderwood page? Ohanka (talk) 23:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: No worries, just curious Ohanka (talk) 23:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) How is it wrong for me to say the "n" word, if I'm black? AkiraRushi (talk) 01:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC)AkiraRushi Can i know why my creepypasta is deleted Chat Ban not lifted. Can I ask you to lift my chat ban? It was issued yesterday and should have been lifted an hour ago. KreepyJ (talk) 21:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC)KreepyJ love your page Your page is awesome. Sam (talk) 21:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) what is socking i got banned 4 ever by it!!! can u reconsider me? Barry2345 (talk) 12:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC)barry _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Benjy, just a question. I haven't been on the website for a while, but I signed in just 5 minutes ago and had a notification talking about rules you deemed unnecesary. I don't have a problem with your post, but 'm just curious if there was a reason you used my name in one of your examples. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:134933, where you talked about Rule 20. Unless that was just in the rule itself, then do you know who I have to ask why my name is used in the example? I haven't ever done that, to the best of my knowledge. I only made this account in the first place to comment on teribad pastas my friend wrote, so I'm pretty sure I haven't broken any rules, particularly arbitrary ones. I also don't know if I added this message properly, I couldn't find a PM button. tell me if i did something wrong here so i can try to correct it. Nightmare Wolf (talk) 20:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo, names Takioshi or Akuma21...........I read the thread you put up about the rules being removed........and I've just got 1 question..........Why'd you use my name as an example? I'm not complaining.................just curious as to why you used my name? I believe the rule you used my name for was Rule 20. Taki outI am the darkest 00:26, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If I'm right about what you're talking about, that excerpt uses the username template. This means that, whoever is logged on and reading that page, the template shows the user's name. It does it for everyone. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 00:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) On Trollpasta wiki,why did you delete my pastas?Ness'sNightmare12 (talk) 01:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Ness'sNightmare12 Hello Benjaminthewill123123. Recently you deleted my creepypasta cause I had forgotten to list it in Article Listing because I couldn't figure out how to list it and I strayed away from the editor. I think it would be best if one would get a message telling them to do what they had forgotten and had at the least have an hour to do that. Thank you for your time Benjaminthewill123123. Chat Ban Lol so I randomly got a ban from Coffee for asking for clarification as to why I was kicked by Why. I hopped on chat and started talking to my friends Kill and Bug and Anna Monroe randomly began assaulting me while I as joking with Bug. I tried to ignore it and instead talked to kill about a penguin butler when I was kicked from chat by Why. I came back on asking why and was banned almost immediately by Coffee. Why is there such ignorance to my side of this and why is it that I get banned for simply asking why while the people who were randomly assaulting me with no prior provocation have nothing done to them?